


The Giant Slips Free

by accol



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce x Asgardians drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the English translation of [Völuspá](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yggdrasil#V.C3.B6lusp.C3.A1).

_Anonymous asked: Bruce Banner/Thor (+Hulk), When Thor goes into heat, Bruce and Hulk take turns fucking their omega._

His long, blond hair hung in sweat-damp hanks across his forehead and cheeks, and to Bruce he was beautiful as he took and took and took.  Thor’s utter desperation for more than Bruce could muster brought out the other guy, stretching Thor almost to the point of exhaustion as his orgasm was milked from him by the Hulk’s girth.  Then Bruce was back, easing into Thor’s wetness again, gentle this time as Bruce stroked away the stray hair and spread kisses across the line of Thor’s shoulder.  Thor’s contentment rumbled through his chest and his breathing finally slowed until he rocked easily under Bruce to meet his thrusts, but the heat built again until Thor forgot his strength and nearly crushed Bruce in his embrace.  Hulk came back then, roaring to the front as he fucked Thor again and again, easy and then hard, Bruce and then the other guy, until Thor fell asleep on the damp sheets with a smile across his lips and a satisfied hand across his belly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Bruce Banner/Thor Odinson, they like doing it in public places_

Shawarma only took care of half of the hunger, and Thor found himself bent over a pile of rubble two blocks over for a welcome dessert to slake his desire for ever more in the wake of this war. The city was deserted — nearly — and they reveled in their battle lust and the need for anyone to hear the sound of their skin slapping violently together, of their growls and hisses as they joined for the city to see. 

Two soft bellied police officers rounded the alley corner upon them and stood agape as Bruce wrenched Thor upright to show off his generous cock, Thor’s hand a blur upon it as Bruce drove into him with relish. They turned to retreat, faces ablaze to have found Thor and Bruce coupling in the midst of this destruction, but Bruce commanded, “Stay!” The monster within had not yet had his hunger satisfied, and he rose to the surface in this bellowed order, his voice vibrating through Thor’s body; he grinned as he sped to his release, these Midgardians unable to look away from their combined greatness.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: bruce/girl!thor, bruce enjoys getting her off as often as Asgardian possible, using his mouth, fingers, or cock to do it._

Her fingernails sharply cut against his scalp as she held him to her wet warmth, insisting with a god’s strength that he finish what he’d started.  She arched beneath him, a warrior’s yell springing from her as she came against his tongue, her hips rocking as she ground upon his lips with her hardened clit.

Bruce drank in every moment with her, enjoying the look of fierce intensity that broke into peace across her face in the seconds before and after her orgasm.  She groaned and squirmed as he pushed two fingers into her cunt, her body still clenching in the wake of her release; he curved his fingers and pressed, curved and pressed, over and over until he had to put his forearm across her pelvis to keep her upon the bed.  Wetness coated his hand as she cried out again, thrashing beneath him with a growl, something close to anger flashing in her eyes as she flipped him onto his back and climbed atop him, sinking onto his cock with her head thrown back and her golden curls streaming down her back as she rode him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Bruce/Thor, knotting_

It was a side effect of the gamma mutation, and at first Bruce had been horrified; he’d been worried that even in his human form he’d grow beyond what his partners could withstand.  Thor was, by human standards anyway, indestructible, and he pushed himself onto Bruce’s cock without fear.  

Thor swiveled his hips, pulling and tugging against the knot deep within him until it grew harder, larger, stretching him from the inside and yet he still whispered that he’d take more, that Bruce should let himself go and fill him up.  The sight of himself buried in Thor, tied to him this way with no hope of parting until they were both satisfied, tore something loose in Bruce; he growled as he thrust forward and pulled back, rubbing his knot against Thor’s prostate and watching it bulge under the entrance of Thor’s ass until the sheets beneath him were soaked with leaking come and Thor’s hole was clenching madly around him.  Bruce’s spunk leaked from Thor as he finally gave in to the fact that Thor could take all of him gladly, pumping him full with pleasure and gratitude.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Bruce/Thor, creampie_

He looked human, but his body could take every hard, brutal thrust of Thor’s cock and still his hole would beg for more.  Red-rimmed and eager, Bruce would hold his ass open and groan powerfully as Thor pushed inside once again to feel that slick heat and the fierce clench of those rings of muscle, milking him with every stroke.  He felt out of control even above this human’s soft form, round bits at his hips and gray hair at his temples, yet the rippling current of the beast hidden within him was making Thor see double… two of himself forcing himself deep, two of Bruce’s luscious mouths begging for him to go faster, two of that beautiful hole as it hungrily ate everything that Thor doled out. 

Whiteness took him as his orgasm tore through him, his spunk pumping into Bruce’s spasming, thirsty hole as they both shook like they’d be torn in half and thrown to the furthest ends of the heavens with this pleasure.  Come oozed from the human’s abused body — Bruce pushed it out and let it run down his balls, his fingers coming back to smear it across his hot skin — and all Thor could do was sit back on his haunches and watch.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: bruce/thor, lazy good morning sex_

Bruce hated mornings; he needed at least two cups of tea and a healthy dose of yoga before the other guy decided to stop pushing behind his eyeballs.  Thor hadn’t gotten the message apparently, because Bruce woke up with the pink, offensively cheerful light of dawn just peeking through the crack in the curtains and Thor’s massive hand stroking slowly along his cock.  Bruce laid still and pretended to still be asleep, but his dick apparently liked morning sex more than Bruce’s brain did; maybe it was the influence of the other guy, but Bruce felt himself slumping against Thor’s chest, a growling purr of pleasure rumbling within him with every leisurely twist of Thor’s wrist.  

“There you go, grumpy scientist,” Thor whispered against the back of his head, his lips brushing against his hair.  “Warriors must always wake with the dawn, and the best of us know to welcome the day with an offering.”

“An offering?” Bruce rasped past his bad breath, his hips thrusting into Thor’s fist by this point.  “Whatever.  Just make me come and then let’s have some tea.”


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked:Bruce/Thor, Bruce is all for worshiping Thor’s body_

He’d tried to tell himself at the beginning that this was for science’s sake, that data collection was paramount when faced with a being that asserted he was a god; no man of logic could take something like that at face value.

As it turned out, all logic was left at the wayside when Bruce’s hands began their first ascent of Thor’s body, tracing every thick rope of muscle, every tendon, every throbbing vein as he worked his way from feet to head.  Bruce wasn’t sure when he made the decision to use his mouth — the little portion of his functioning brain left tried to assert that a thorough examination should involve all five senses, and taste was a valid option — only that Thor’s musk washed across his tongue, filling his nostrils with a heavenly flavor that went straight to his groin, pulsing there as his cock filled with urgency.  Thor’s mouth welcomed him, the thundering of his heartbeat drove him forward; his pebbled nipples were hard under the pads of his fingers, and his cock stretched Bruce’s mouth to its fullest as he rubbed his own cock against Thor’s lower leg, all logical thought gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Bruce Banner/Odin/Thor; they share the human between them_

Midgardians always required such a delicate hand, but not this one; the scientist had fortified himself within and without, and he could take anything they dealt.  Deep Odin thrust, until Bruce’s hole took all of him to his root; he took Thor’s cock too, down his throat in a way that would have gagged a common man.  All of this he did with a blush to his skin that spoke of the thin control he had over the beast roiling within him, and Odin didn’t know who was more ferocious:  the human or the monster.  Perhaps it was the human, as Bruce rocked between them, setting the brutal tempo and giving their ears his powerful moans as the floor beneath him shone wet with his leaking come.  Or perhaps it was the monster, taking their orgasms from them with the powerful squeeze of his hole and the forceful swallow of his throat.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Bruce/Odin; rough sex_

Bruce’s thumb pushed brutally against Odin’s right cheekbone, the nail catching on Odin’s metal patch as they fucked.  He wanted to leave his own battle scars on Odin’s body — bites, scratches, bruises, come — to match those from eons ago, so he tore at Odin’s skin and roared.  Odin grew within the confines of Bruce’s hole, stretching as he thrust, angling with his hardness until Bruce felt the involuntary tears push from his eyes from the overwhelming combination of pleasure and euphoric pain.  Pummelling strokes, biting kisses — they all added up to a ferocity that had Odin crying to the golden rafters of his bed chamber as he bottomed out again and again in Bruce’s depths.  Finally, with a strangled growl, Bruce fisted his fingers in Odin’s mane of gray hair and spurted loops of warmth across Odin’s heaving chest.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Bruce/Odin, creampie_

He was torn asunder with the precise thrusts of Bruce’s substantial cock, driving into him again and again until Odin felt as though he’d reached the end of reality with naught but shreds of his sanity remaining.  Bruce tensed, teeth gritted and brow furrowed as his cock pulsed, sending his seed to fill Odin’s hole.  There was something beautiful in this struggle to both lose control and keep it — Bruce’s cheeks were flushing and his eyes were glassy with exertion as he arched — that Odin almost forgot about the edge of ecstasy that he’d been treading.  But Bruce, it seemed had not forgotten, forcing his weakened body lower and lower until his pillowed lips pressed against Odin’s slack and wet hole.  He watched his come seep forth, tearing his eyes away only to glance up to Odin with a smile before he thrust his tongue deep from where his cock had been only moments before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon due to slavery

_Anonymous asked: Bruce Banner/Odin; slave!Bruce_

The Asgardian court was brimming with dignitaries from the seven corners, bearing gifts to Odin the All-Father — jewels, gold, technology — all things he had seen before and meant little in his vast empire.  The Skrull ambassador approached Odin’s throne with a human of Midgard in tow, a great chain about his neck and wrists, graying hair at his temples; but there was fire in this one, flashing in his eyes as he looked defiantly up at Odin as if he was daring the King to try him.

Odin grabbed the chain from the Skrull and took his slave to his quarters, removing the shackles and rubbing oil into the sore skin beneath, but still the spark of rage smoldered in this man, scratching from the inside of his pale skin for freedom; Odin decided then to free it, to allow whatever it was to escape.

He reached out, pulling away the slave’s loincloth and forcing his mouth upon the human’s, daring him to push away, to fight, to give this old man a battle to make his blood run high with lust; what Odin got instead was this puzzle of a man, pliable and giving all of his body over to his new master while a fierce war raged within.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Possible coercion.

_Anonymous asked: Loki/Bruce - Hulking out, size kink_

Loki shivered as Bruce’s skin took on a green tinge and his breath came more rapidly.  “Oh, yes, fuck into me, Professor, and let him out.”  
  
Loki wrapped his long legs around Bruce’s back, not allowing him to escape, fingernails digging painfully into Bruce’s shoulders as he clung to him.  Bruce’s muscles flexed, hardening as his hot snorts of angry lust pulsed against Loki’s bare skin; Bruce trembled with reluctant pleasure or strain — Loki didn’t know or care — as his cock breached Loki’s hole.   
  
“Yes,” Loki whispered as power loomed over him and his ass stretched with Bruce’s change.  The Hulk’s roar filled the room, and Loki felt like a child’s plaything speared upon a great mountain of ecstasy.


End file.
